Idem
by TreasuredHopes
Summary: TRANSLATION! Matthew spent a day like any other, with his brother and all kinds of friends more or less...normal.


Thanks to the adorable **Miss Cactus** to let me translate her text

* * *

Matthew stood up and black glared at Alfred, his brother, who was running away laughing. He swore against him during five long minutes. He found it really funny to put his alarm clock next to his earsdrums to get him out of his well-deserved restorative sleep. He threw the blankets at the foot of his bed and stretched, yawned and decided to go to a shower. When finished, he joined his brother in the kitchen to have breakfast and listen to his morning monologue. Matthew liked his brother. He was funny and nice, but he often restrain himself to not throw him on the table, remove his belt and hand him... Every morning in fact.

Two hamburgers and a Maple syrup bottle later, they were on the way to high school with the Vargas' brothers - the opposite neighbors - As usual, Matthew listened to the elder, Lovino, complain about his brother, Feliciano, and this latter listened with admiration Alfred talking about his hero's exploits. They arrived at school without getting hurt and found Ivan who was waiting them beside his little sister. Or rather, waiting for Alfred who had jumped on him and did not hesitate to kiss him deeply despite the deadly waves emitted by Natalia, as well as the looks and the whispers of students passing in front of them.

**First alarm: The begining of the day**

The small group separates: The older ones; Alfred, Ivan and Lovino on one side and the others on the other side. Natalia, younger than the others, left them at the corner of the hallway without looking at them. As usual, thought the Canadian with a smile. He was forced to listen to the babbles of Feliciano, like every morning.

Arrived in class, the Italian took his arm and dragged him to an empty table, just next to Feliks and Toris who... checked to see if there was any leftover breakfast from this morning in their mouths. Basically, they were kissing. The math teacher walked slowly into the classroom. It almost seemed that he slept on there. All the students stared at him, wonder what he could think of. But they were so far from the truth: Héraclès was thinking about the hot night he had just spent with his Japanese; his face and his cries when he... he noticed the eyes of his students then thinks it's not the moment to think about that. The Greek lazily spread his things on his desk and the period began.

After all... one-third of the class, containing Feliks and Feliciano was sleeping, the other third, where was Toris trying to take notes despite the snoring of the first third and the last third, with Matthew pretended to listen/playing the morpion/hangman/whoever holds the longest without closing his eyes/whoever manages to make a paper airplane fly with a ruler and an eraser on. Yes, the high school studients are idiots... and they had to keep two hours each morning with this same activites...

**Second alarm: Period changes. Direction: Japanese.**

Matthew noticed that the math' teacher was always in their next classroom before them... Héraclès, the apathetic man as fast as a snail was BEFORE them in their next classe that was Japanese. But everything had a logical explanation, like the fact that the whole high school knew that those two had more than a professional relationship.

the last two hours of classes of the morning went relatively well, if we forgot the fact that the poor Kiku was being harassed of questions and did not dare to stick to anyone. Too much shy the Japanese to make it! It was a normal morning.

**Third alarm: Eat!**

The four boys found Natalia, Ivan, Alfred and Lovino for the break. He chose a little corner in the shade, in the middle of the grass and ate what they brought or bought. Feliks, like every midday, complains about the fact that ''Alfred disgust me with his high-calories hamburger filled with fats!'' which gave rise to a '''Feliks digust me with his low-calories salad filled without fats!'' which generates a battle like every other day.

**Fourth alarm: The Hell keep going.**

The science class taught by Francis Bonnefoy was something rather interesting if we compared it to other classes. The only problem: Innuendos. He found it everywhere, ans well the most naive like Feliciano, or sometime Feliks didn't understand anything. The others didn't hesitate to understand, those ones! Few minutes before the end of the period, Arthur Kirkland, the english teacher, came to see Françis to moan, often. It always ended violently, especially after the usual ''Don't worry my rabbit, I'll give you a treat tonight!'' loudly and cleared said.

**Fifth alarm: Last hour!**

The last hour went with the moaner of the previous hour and it was not funny. The entire class relayed to fix clock; Some students fixed it while some others diverting the attention by answering or asking questions, then the roles were reversed. Some were unfortunately not discreet enough and were caught... For a good hour of bust-up under the compassionate glances of the accomplices. Today, the victim was Feliciano. Rest in Peace.

**Sixth alarm: Light at the end of the tunnel**

Matthew was waiting for his brother at the exit in order to go home. That was always the same, Alfred and Ivan met for a good half-hour and Matthew was awaiting in front of. When his brother join him, Matthew did not have time to say a word that he found himself in Ludwig's living room, sat on the couch surrounded by Gilbert and Antonio, between laughs and cries of Alfred.

Followed a long discussion about the rain, Ludwig and Feliciano, the good weather, Roderich and Gilbert, the rainbows, Alfred and his russian, about ponies and seahorses. The arrival of Arthur, Françis, Lovino and Feliciano was more calmly althought noisy 'cause the fact that Francis stopped every two minutes to press the english against a wall then remember that Feliciano waiting for them to leave, while Lovino was accelerating. Antonia jumped on the italian elder and the younger did the same for Ludwig.

They all stayed for dinner. The dinner went smoothly if we forgot the ''Take your feet off there, Gilbert'' or the ''Where do you think you put your hands, frog!'' An Austrian followed by his boyfriend to the bathroom and a well placed punch later, discussions resumed. Everything went wll until a drunken Gilbert get into the ''night'' subject, soon followed by Antonio and Francis. Feliciano didn't understand too much, but tried to fit two/three sentenses without Ludwig put his hand on his mouth and his brother make fun of him.

When they started talking about the best positions already tried, Arthur overflowing a little too much and leaves with Francis. Of course, they all noticed due to the english's look that the poor and perverse french man would be private of sex during... Arthur was not afraid of abstinence. Lovino tried to leaves too with his brother, but it was a impossible missionif we considered the Spanish hanging on his arm screaming ''Stay, staaaayyyyy, Loviiiii~ '' Seeing that Antonio wasn't determinated to let him go, the Italien one agreed that he comes to his house for the night.

THE sentence to NOT say. The living room was full of ''Vee~ I want to stay with Luddy, Vee ~ !'' and the ''I'm a heroooooo!'' shouted by Alfred, that pissed Lovino off quickly. On his side, Ludwig tried somehow to silence Feliciano. Matthew laughed, finding theses scenes hilarious, while no one noticed him.

Around 9h30 pm, everyone had left the Ludwig's living room and the poor German was now alone in front of an sleeping Italian on his couch and a room ravaged by the passage of his brothers and his friends that did not hesitate to let him alone in the mess of their evenings.

Matthew dragging Alfred who wanted to be with Ivan for the rest of the evening. Once home, the canadian revises his classes a little before being attacked by ''Help! Help!'' from his brother. Even if he was a year older than him, he always asked he to help him and the poor Matthew didn't understand his courses and refused every time. This time wasn't an exception. He repeated to him like every night that he had to go when they were at Ludwig's place. But nothing to do, we don't change a hero.

Matthew go to bed, thinking of the poor Francis who probably had to see all the colors at this time. A new day like all the others had just ended, Certainly, they were all alike, but Matthew always found them so much fun. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Forgetting each night to hide his alam clock to not have the eardrums pierced the next day...


End file.
